


Perfect Strangers

by aerynthesebacean



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Jicheol, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seventeen - Freeform, dialogue prompt, jihoon is emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you."A Jicheol drabble based on a dialogue prompt





	Perfect Strangers

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.” Jihoon said, his voice wringing with despair. Something had snapped in the younger of the two, after months of ignoring his feelings, pushing them deep down inside himself, pretending that he didn’t care about Cheol, he just couldn’t take it anymore.

All the nights he drowned his feelings in alcohol, kissing anyone that would let him, closing his eyes and playing make believe, pretending that he could have what he wanted so badly. They were all a waste, because he only wanted one thing. One thing he thought he could just never have.

He looked up at his elder, trying to read his expression, something usually so easy for him to do, but as tears began to blur his vision, the task became harder and harder.

Cheol was surprised at Jihoon, he couldn’t deny it. A small part of him thought that Jihoon really didn’t like him, from the way he acted around him, avoiding him, not looking him in the eyes, it would’ve been enough to convince anyone that he wanted nothing to do with him. Which was a shame, because he’d had a crush on him for some time.

So now this… this was something new. It turned out Jihoon was scared of admitting feelings to himself, let alone to anyone else. But now he was baring himself to Cheol.

“Please… say something,” Jihoon pleads, his words trembling now, he was losing confidence fast, in a moment he was ready to leave. Cheol’s lips curl up into the smallest of smiles as he says,

“Then you don’t have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @/starrysoi


End file.
